UZZ Christmas Ball
by Eszie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and at the U.Z.Z. base the U.Z.Z. Christmas Ball. A little bit of AnitaxVictor.


**The U.Z.Z. Christmas Ball. **

It was a few days for Christmas. Everyone at the U.Z.Z. base was helping with the decorations. Around these days, there were almost no missions. Doctor Doctor gave her expendables a few days off, the Chef was cooking some Christmas dinner for his friends or something and nobody knew what the Impostors, Reptogators and the Floaty Heads were doing, but they never attacked on Christmas.

"So, are you going to the Christmas ball?" Special Agent Ray asked to Anita Knight.

"Nobody asked me yet, so…I don't know. Just a little bit to the left." she said. Anita was standing on a ladder, trying to hang up the Christmas lights.

"But, you have to go. Everyone goes." Ray said with a smile.

"I don't know. Everyone has a partner. I don't have one."

"Well, I'm not going with someone, so…Shall I pick you up?" Ray asked.

Anita looked to Ray, she didn't expect it from him. She wanted to go with Victor, but he didn't ask her. "Alright, could you be at my place at seven?"

"Of course." Ray said. He asked her because he didn't want she didn't go to the ball, it was always amazing to be there. He wondered why Victor didn't ask her.

Meanwhile, in the other room at the U.Z.Z. base, were Victor Volt and agent Kowalski hanging up the mistletoe.

"I think you need to place it a little more to the right." Kowalski said.

Victor was standing on the ladder. "If you'll push me a little bit more to the right." he said with a smile. He enjoyed Christmas. Everyone was happy and he loved to be with his mum, she makes always the most wonderful Christmas dinner. But he wanted more to be with Anita, but he wouldn't have the courage to tell her. He didn't even had the courage to ask her to go with him to the ball.

"Today, Victor!" he suddenly heard and he snapped out of his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"About the Christmas ball." Victor said, while he hung up the mistletoe. "Are you going?" he asked.

"No-one asked me to go with." Kowalski said. "I don't want to go on my own."

"Well, what if I asked you to go with me?" Victor asked and Kowalski looked to him.

"I don't…I don't know." Kowalski said. She liked Victor, but more as a friend.

"Come on, you don't want to miss the fun, do you?"

"No, but…"

"No buts, then. What time shall I pick you up?"

"How about seven 'o clock?"

"Sounds alright with me." Victor looked to Kowalski. He knew that she wasn't hoping that he would ask her, but he didn't want to let her home alone on Christmas Eve.

It was the day of the U.Z.Z. Christmas ball. Anita and Kowalski were both sitting at the same lunch table.

"So, do you already have your ball gown?" Kowalski asked and Anita nodded.

"You?" she asked and Kowalski nodded.

"Hey!" sounded happy and Eliza sat down next to them. "I just can't wait 'till tonight." The other women just simple nodded. "I thought you would be happier."

"I'm going with the wrong man." Anita and Kowalski said.

Eliza looked to them. "Alright, but…you are coming, aren't you?" she asked.

"I think it would be fair to the men." Anita said and Kowalski nodded.

Meanwhile, Victor and Ray sat at an other lunch table and they sighed.

"So, with whom are you going to the ball?" Ray asked.

"With Kowalski." Victor said and he looked to Ray. "And you?"

"With Anita." Ray said. "Did you ask Kowalski?"

Victor nodded. "She didn't want to go alone, so I asked her." he sighed. "Why did you ask Anita?"

"Because she didn't want to go alone." Ray looked to Victor and he had the most wonderful plan.

It was seven 'o clock and Anita was waiting for Ray to pick her up. She was wearing a beautiful purple dress and to be honest, she couldn't wait to be there at the ball. She heard the doorbell ring and she looked just one more time into the mirror, before she opened the door.

"V…Victor?" she said and Victor smiled.

"Would you go with me to the ball?" he asked, playfully and Anita looked to him.

"But…what about…does he know?" Anita looked a little bit confused to Victor.

"He knows, he'll bring Kowalski to the ball." Victor looked to Anita. "You look wonderful." he said with a smile.

Anita blushed. "Thank you." she whispered. She looked to Victor. "You look wonderful too."

"Thanks." Victor said and he stepped aside. In front of Anita's house was a white limousine waiting. "Well, what do you say?"

Anita looked to Victor. "Did you arrange that for me?" and Victor nodded. "I'd say; let's go then."

Victor laughed a little bit and they walked to the limousine.

A little bit later, they were both sitting in the limousine, Victor grabbed a little box out of his jacket pocket. "Anita," he started and Anita looked to him. "there is something I want to give to you."

Anita looked to the little box. _Is he…is he really going to ask me…?_ Anita opened the little box. In the box was a golden necklace with a golden heart as pendant. Anita pulled out the necklace. "It's beautiful, Victor." she whispered.

"Well, it shows who you are." Victor said. "I mean… in my eyes, you have a golden heart."

Anita smiled. "Thank you." she said and she placed the necklace around her neck. And from all the sudden, she gave Victor a kiss on his cheek.

Victor smiled. "No problem." he said. "No problem at all."

A few moments later, Anita and Victor walked into the canteen. In the middle of the canteen was the Christmas tree standing and all around it were people dancing.

Anita and Victor looked to each other and they walked to the dance floor.

They both danced for an hour or so before they sat down at a table.

"It was wonderful!" Anita said with a big smile and she looked to Victor. "I didn't know you were a great dancer."

Victor smiled. "It's a something to keep a little secret for your partner." he teased Anita a little bit.

Anita chuckled and Ray and Kowalski sat down next to them.

"You two looked wonderful on the dance floor." Ray said with a smile.

"Yeah, you should join the dance contest." Kowalski said.

Anita and Victor looked to each other.

"Sure," Victor started. "why not?"

"Why… I'll tell you why. I can't dance." Anita said.

"I've never had such a wonderful partner before." Victor said and before Anita could say anything, he pulled her to the dance floor.

"But…" Anita looked to Victor, who was smiling to her.

"No buts." he whispered.

During the dance contest, their eyes met each other more than usually. And all the times their eyes met each other, they hid their faces for each other.

"And now, the results of the dance contest!" Jolly Santa's Little Helper said. All the participants stood still and they looked to him. "I'm proud to say that the winners were more than obviously. The winners are… Victor Volt and Anita Knight!"

Victor and Anita looked to each other and they gave each other a big hug.

"We won." Anita smiled.

"I told you I never had such a wonderful partner before." Victor whispered and Anita smiled and she felt that her cheeks turned red.

"Well, did you like it?" Victor looked to Anita, they were both walking back home.

"It was wonderful." Anita looked to Victor. "I'm glad we joined the dance contest. I mean, it was a lot of fun."

Victor nodded. "It really was." he said. "But I can't help thinking that I placed that mistletoe there for nothing."

Anita chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Well, nobody went under it."

"Eliza and her boyfriend did."

Victor gave her a look. "Of course, she dragged him all the way to it."

Anita laughed. "I saw that, it was sweet to see it."

Victor smiled. "Well, you're back home." he said and Anita looked up.

"Thank you, Victor. For everything." Anita said. "I had the greatest time of my life."

Victor looked up and he looked to Anita. "All I want to say is, look up."

Anita looked up and she looked to Victor. "Is that a mistletoe?" she asked and Victor nodded. Above their heads was a mistletoe hanging.

Victor bended forward to Anita. "Merry Christmas." he whispered.

Anita smiled. "Merry Christmas." she whispered.

Victor gave her a little smile and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He dreamt of this moment for almost years and now he did it.

Anita smiled when she felt Victor's lips on hers. She dreamt of this very moment for almost years and now he did it.

"Merry Christmas." they both said after the kiss.


End file.
